An electric storage device of an electric powered vehicle is configured to be chargeable by a charging facility. Conventionally, there is known an ecological-point management system in which an ecological point is given to a point recipient based on an amount of greenhouse gas emission that can be reduced by traveling of an electric powered vehicle using electric power (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).